Harry Potter and The Return Of Ezmerelda
by calculatingcat726
Summary: Harry is having trouble coping with the image of The Boy Who Lived. Is Harry turning to the dark side and are Hermione and Ron just making it worse? Rating is just to be safe.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his little friends.  
  
Chapter 1: Superman  
  
I can't stand to fly I'm not that naive I'm just out to find The better part of me  
  
I'm more than a bird I'm more than a plane More than some pretty face beside a train And it's not easy to be me  
  
Wish that I could cry Fall upon my knees Find a way to lie 'Bout a home I'll never see  
  
It may sound absurd But don't be naive Even heroes have the right to bleed I may be disturbed But won't you concede Even heroes have the right to dream It's not easy to be me  
  
"Superman" - Five For Fighting  
  
Harry Potter didn't like his life. No, he hated it. He hated the way when he would show his scar to someone, his or her eyes would light up and suddenly would become friendly. He wanted to be normal. Harry wanted to be able to walk through the Great Hall and heads wouldn't swivel towards him. He hated the way Dumbledore made him repeat every confrontation, with Voldemort right after he barely escaped, making Harry relive it, without any time to let Harry rest. He wanted to sit back and watch someone else tackle Voldemort.  
  
So Harry sat by himself at the Gryffindor tables, head in hands, waiting for whatever wrath was to come that year. His hair was a mess (as usual), his glasses hanging from the end of his nose, and his face was tired with stress. Frankly, he looked like a terror.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione walked determinedly towards the Gryffindor table. Ron followed closely behind, speed walking after her. Her mouth was set in a thin worried line and her light brown bushy hair was in a frizzy low ponytail.  
  
"Hermione, wait up!" Hermione could hear Lavender call after her. She ignored Lavender and only sped up. "Ron, could you tell Hermione to stop?"  
  
Ron turned his head distractedly towards Lavender, mumbling a "Can't."  
  
As they approached the Gryffindor table, Harry covered his ears with his hands and slouched down in his seat. His attempt to hide was unsuccessful, making Hermione only madder.  
  
"Harry! I can't believe-" She began to lecture as she came to a stand still next to him.  
  
"Hermione, I think that he doesn't want to be bothered right-"  
  
Hermione whirled around. "Ron, this is between me and Harry! Please do not interrupt."  
  
"Just leave Harry alone is all I'm trying to tell you!"  
  
"Ron! I do believe that I asked you to go away." Hermione hissed.  
  
"You didn't." A voice cut in. Hermione and Ron both jumped and turned around only to face Harry. "Hermione, you never asked Ron to go away." He simply stated.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes and flared her nostrils. "What? What did you say?"  
  
"For God's sake Hermione, just leave Harry alone!"  
  
"Well Ron, didn't Harry just say something? Didn't he enter into the conversation? We shouldn't ignore him, or should we?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Harry, I'm sorry we had to greet you like this, but I'm really happy to see you. I'm only leaving now to get away from her. Talk to you tonight." Ron told Harry.  
  
"Ok," came a muffled reply. Ron turned away and went to sit with Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Well at least you're listening," Hermione snorted. She looked around and saw Lavender coming towards her.  
  
"Hey, what's the hurry? I didn't get to do your hair." Hermione glared and gestured at Harry. "Ooh.Why?" Lavender warily regarded Harry's bedraggled state.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yeah.right." Lavender raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Look, maybe later, OK?"  
  
"I guess so." Lavender hesitantly moved away, but not before Harry poked his head up and looked at her. She giggled before sitting with Parvarti and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I guess they both like you now." Harry blinked and retreated back into his shell. "Harry, why? What happened? Why would you ever-"?  
  
"Just leave, Herms." Harry said softly.  
  
"You know I hate it when you call me that!  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well? Why weren't you on the train? You don't know how worried you made me-"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Harry! Don't you care? Don't you care about your friends? You know what? You're loosing them, Harry. There won't be any left if you keep not telling them where you're going to be or where you are."  
  
"Hermione, you're hurting me." It was said so softly that only Hermione could hear, but it was said with such sincerity that Hermione's face suddenly changed from raging to comforting.  
  
"Oh Harry." She leaned towards him to hug him.  
  
"It's all right. Just go." Harry avoided her touch and pushed her away.  
  
"I really value your friendship Harry, I didn't mean what I said."  
  
"I know. Bye." Hermione pulled herself away from him and slowly trudged over to Ron.  
  
"Really! The Chuddley Cannons are the best!"  
  
"They whoop every team they play."  
  
Hermione tapped Ron on the shoulder he got up to talk to her. "I think I hurt him. I really did."  
  
"Shhhh I know." Ron got up hugged Hermione. "I'm sure Harry knows that too."  
  
"Yea but." Hermione's shaky voice turned into quiet sobs as she nestled her face in Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. How's it going?" Seamus cheerfully asked her.  
  
"Seamus, shut up!" Dean whispered to him. "She's obviously not well!"  
  
"Oh! Hey, what's wrong?" Seamus attempted to climb over the table but Dean pulled him down.  
  
"You dolt! Ron's already comforting her!"  
  
"Oh, all right, but." Ron turned his head to glare at Seamus and he quickly was quiet.  
  
"Why don't you go and sit with Lavender and Parvarti?" He Ron suggested to Hermione.  
  
"No, I hate the way they're so into makeup."  
  
"Oh, fine," Ron sighed. "Sit with us then. We're talking about Quidditch though."  
  
"It's," Hermione sniffled, "all right. I won't mind." She squeezed in next to Ron and wiped her tears away.  
  
"Hey, what's this all about? I heard you yelling at him back there and now you're crying." Seamus asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much," Ron replied.  
  
"Uh huh, right."  
  
"Oh, OK, OK." Ron answered. "Hermione got mad at Harry and said some things she shouldn't have."  
  
"Is that all? It looked like a lot more than that-"  
  
"It is! Just stop asking questions!" Hermione snapped back.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you were in such a bad mood."  
  
"Just be quiet, OK?" Ron said.  
  
"That's fine, that's fine." Seamus meekly responded.  
  
Hermione got up, disgusted with Seamus' nosiness and went to sit with Neville.  
  
As soon as she was far enough away to be unable to hear their conversation, Seamus leaned over to Ron. "Hey, what really happened? Did Harry dump Hermione or something?"  
  
"No! Harry ran away from his Muggle home and was found by his godfather in a gutter or something a couple of days later."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"He was sent to Hogwarts early, that's all. I think he's been here for about 3 weeks. He got everybody scared though. I think the teachers still are watching him everywhere he goes."  
  
"Wow! Why'd he do it?"  
  
"No one knows. He doesn't really talk to anyone. I think it was his relatives, though. The people who he was living with, you know."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. They treated him pretty horribly."  
  
"Sounds bad."  
  
"Yeah, it is. I'm worried about him."  
  
"That's all anyone seems to be talking about," a voice sneered behind them.  
  
"Goodbye, Malfoy," Ron answered coldly without facing him.  
  
"Well now, what a shame. Potter can't stand his relatives."  
  
"You heard it all?" Ron suddenly whipped around, only to see Malfoy's retreating back.  
  
"Oh no." Ron began.  
  
"What, doesn't everyone know?" Seamus interrupted.  
  
"Oh bloody hell.no one else was supposed to know.not even you guys."  
  
"Hallo! Welcome back to Hogwarts for a great year!" A voice interjected.  
  
"Here Dumbledore goes again." Dean groaned.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, bloody hell." Ron murmured as he slouched lower and lower in his seat.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's note: Please review! I personally hate to review, but I need just a couple to keep this story going.even if you hate it!! I don't want to be writing for no one, because it is a whole lot of work! I know that Harry has problems, but he's going to sort them out. Well, review! Thanks! 


	2. Ezmerelda

Author's Note: Ok I am feeling very happy right now because someone reviewed my story!!! Thank you azn_devil_999 so much!! Ok I will write something now.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"We will be hosting three exchange students this year," boomed a voice over the chatter in the Great Hall. A few students glanced up from their conversations, but soon went back to them. "Quietus!" Silence immediately reigned upon the students, and all attention lay on Dumbledore, the speaker. "I am sorry to cast such a spell on you, but you seemed not to remember when to stop talking." He surveyed the sea of students, winking at a few and making sure there were no concealed whispers. "I will repeat: We will be hosting three exchange students this year."  
  
Murmurs ran through the Great Hall at the news. Draco Malfoy curled up his lip, excited the news of more students to bully.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know this is a great surprise to all, but I would like to begin to sort them." A hand went up and the Hufflepuff table. "Yes?"  
  
"Where are they from, Professor?" Came a meek voice.  
  
"Ah, yes. One of them is from the Salem School of Witchcraft, one of them is from The School of Hungarian Wizardry, and one of them is - well - she is a guest. They are all fifth years. So! We also have two new teachers: Fleur Delacour, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Miranda Higgleby, who will be taking Hagrid's place. We will also have a few teachers walking through the corridors. Mad-Eye Moody will be one, and as Mr. Dunston."  
  
He waited for the babble and clapping to die down, "Are there any more questions?" At seeing no hands raised, he continued, "All right, I will first welcome our first exchange student, Flora Raspenport, from Salem School of Witchcraft." Applause began as the students of Hogwarts got a glimpse of the new student.  
  
A girl with long blonde hair with soft blue eyes and gentle features approached the Sorting Hat confidently. She placed it on her head and waited for the designated house to be said. "Slytherin!" Rang the answer. Flora made her way towards the Slytherin table with a fake smile plastered on her face, and she took a seat next to Malfoy. He raised an eyebrow at her and made a space next to him for her. A few fellow students could hear him whisper "Hey baby -" to her as he put his arm around Flora. She smirked at Pansy, who sat on the other side of Draco, fuming.  
  
"And our next student is Lubor Frankov, from The Hungarian School of Wizardry." A tall, lanky boy with an Italian look and short dark hair stood up to the applause and put on the Sorting Hat. A few moments of silence followed. "Hufflepuff!" Smiles erupted on the faces of the Hufflepuff as they stood up to greet their new house member.  
  
"Out last student, Ezmerelda Gilmer." Gasps were heard as a beautiful girl with sleek brown hair pulled back into a tight bun and bright green eyes stepped up to the Sorting Hat. "Yes - She is our "Guest."  
  
The Sorting Hat seemed to be taking ages as it made its decision. "Ravenclaw!" Many "Damnits" could be heard exploding from various boys at other house tables, including Ron Weasley.  
"Ron, you're such a girl-finder," was Hermione's reaction.  
  
Ron's pumpkin juice came exploding from his mouth onto his shirt. "Hermione, what in the bloody hell are talking about?"  
  
"Yeah, what's a girl-finder?" Chimed in Seamus.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's a guy who is all interesting in girls."  
  
"Well, I mean, aren't we supposed to be? We're 5th years, right?"  
  
"Never mind. It's not a wizard term I guess. " Hermione sighed.  
  
"More like a nerd term - " Ron coughed. "Anyways, Ron, what do you think of that new Slytherin girl?" Seamus cut in.  
  
"She's a Slytherin, OK?"  
  
"Yeah - "  
  
"So she's off the radar screen." Ron answered bluntly.  
  
"You don't have to be so narrow-minded." Hermione said.  
  
"I think that Ezmerelda is a bomb-shell." Dean interrupted.  
  
"NO! She's mine!" Came a series of shouts from Ron, Seamus and other Gryffindor boys. They moved to a corner of the tables to argue about who deserved her the most.  
Hermione rolled her eyes again and muttered "Boys" before heading over to where Harry sat.  
  
"Hey, Harry." Harry burrowed his head out from under his arms and his sleep eyes met Hermione's gaze. "You've been sleeping?" He nodded groggily. "Well I bet you need it." Harry's head returned to his arms and Hermione poked him. "I have to go take the first years to their dorms. See ya." She turned to go when he stopped her with a soft shout.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You're a prefect?"  
  
"Of course, smart one."  
  
"Who is the other one?"  
  
"Uh -"  
  
"It's me, right? I've let them all down -" he whispered. His eyes became suddenly sadder and dull as he stared vacantly at the floor.  
  
"It's all right. No one cares."  
  
"No. I know they do. Stop trying to live something that doesn't exist. I AM a failure."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Don't feel sorry for me. It's all my fault."  
  
"No it isn't. It's You-Know-Who's-"  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"Yeah. OK, bye." Hermione sighed as she decided it wasn't worth arguing over. She impulsively grabbed his hand before gathering the first years together and leaving.  
  
Harry rubbed his hand where she touched it and stared after her. She looked back at him and gave him a weak smile. He didn't return it, but knew that someone, after all, was watching for him out of her heart. Not just for the sake of him being her designated savior-to-be.  
  
Harry dejectedly stood up from the table and slowly made his way down the Gyrffindor tables. He drew looks from all sides; from people wondering if this dirty, miserable-looking boy was really The Boy Who Lived. He blatantly ignored them, as well as various teachers' attempts to talk to him. His black cloak billowed out from behind him and the only thing he noticed was the determined surveying stare from a certain girl at the Ravenclaw table.  
***********************************************************  
Author's notes: OK, this might have been shorter than the other one, I'm sorry. I haven't had a lot of time lately so I haven't been able to write as much. Please review!!!! Please!!!! Reviews are what keep this story going!! Have some heart!! I hate to review too. Just do it for me (! Make my day!!  
  
I love all of you reviewers out there,  
  
Emily 


End file.
